You and Me Past and Future
by Sir Ice
Summary: This is the story of a super named Violet Parr and a time travler from the future named Wilbur Robinson. They meet at a cafe at first but then they both start to bind and begin a relationship together through there teenage years. (I do not own the characters in this story)


Chapter 1-Meeting for the first time

What do you think of a boy time traveller and a girl superhero being one? Well you would be surprised on how it can work out pretty well, I would be lying if I said it went perfect however.

Meet Violet Parr aka Invisgirl aka Vi, an 14 year old who lived in the city of Metropolis. Violet is a shy yet she is a strong and smart making her quiet the character.

Violet lives with her parent and siblings her father Bob aka Mr Incredible, mother Helen aka Elastagirl, brother Dashiell aka Dash and John aka Jack-Jack her other brother.

Violet has the power to turn herself invisible and create force fields but very weak ones since she hasn't fully gotten used to her powers yet.

Violet never really thought about getting a boyfriend or getting married she really focused on her duties as a super and finishing the last year of school, that was till she bumped into someone on her way back from school…..

It was a cold dark day you could say. Grey clouds filled the skies and rain was pouring down. It was a typical winter day for Violet since she had to walk to school for a few weeks since there car was "damaged". Violet was walking back from school and decided to go to the café to get a hot chocolate to warm her up since it was one of her favourite drinks during the winter.

Violet: "One Hot chocolate please" Violet asked as she took off her wet coat and placed it on her arm. The café was warm as it had its heaters on and the heat from the kitchen was also producing heat.

Employee: "Ok here is your table number we will bring it to you when done" the lady said and left to go make the hot chocolate.

Violet smiled and sat down on one of the tables next to the window and placed her coat on the sit next to her. Violet then pulled out her book and started to read peacefully as she waited for her drink.

Now outside there was another 14 year old by the name of Wilbur Robinson. Now he really isn't supposed to be here since he is from the future but he has a habit of using the time machine just so he could see what it was like in the past.

Now Wilbur here is good at getting in trouble he at least gets in trouble once a day by one of his family members and he has a big family living in one house so you can see how it Is not easy to get away with something. However he is a confident and somewhat smart guy so he has some positive traits with him.

Wilbur just came from his time machine to find a very important note that he dropped when he was last in this time period. He was only wearing a shirt with jeans, he would have went back to get some warmer cloths but there was no time.

Violet noticed the boy outside and felt sorry for him since he would be freezing cold so Violet stood up and went outside quickly and went up to the boy.

Violet: "Hey…I noticed you are standing in the cold and I just wanted to give you my coat" Violet said holding out her coat to the boy.

Wilbur looked at Violet and then at the coat.

Wilbur: "Are you sure I mean I don't want you getting cold as well" Wilbur said concerned about the girl offering her coat to him. However he was trying to not make it look like he liked her.

Violet: "Don't worry I have a jumper on so I should be fine" Violet said still holding her hand out with the coat on it Violet was also having a little affection for the boy but she tried not to show it.

Wilbur: "Thank you then" he said as he smiled and took the coat and put it on.

Violet: "Do you want to go inside the café it is much warmer in there than out here" Violet said gesturing to the café.

Wilbur thought for a few minutes about the offer he wanted to get to know this girl better but he wanted to find the note as well but his curiosity for the girl beat the importance of the note.

Wilbur: "Sure by the way my name is Wilbur" Wilbur said smiling, he was trying to learn how to get a girl to like him since the many other times he tried it failed.

Violet: "My name is Violet" she said with a smile as she walked back to the café.

Wilbur followed Violet to her table and then sat down on the other side of the table.

Violet: "So you from here?" Violet said as she drank her hot chocolate.

Wilbur: "No I am from out of town I just came here to pick up something that I left from my last visit" Wilbur said sadly as he wished he lived in Metropolis so he can see Violet every day.

Violet: "Well maybe we can see each other when you come back to visit" Violet said smiling.

Wilbur thought for a minute until he realised the time and then stood up quickly.

Wilbur: "I need to go now my family will be mad at me if I do not turn up on time for dinner" Wilbur said in a rush trying not to make it look like that he wanted to leave Violet.

Violet: "Oh alright then um maybe we can meet here when you're in town?" Violet said in a hopeful tone.

Wilbur: "I will make sure to find you first when I come back" Wilbur said smiling and waving goodbye and out the door he went.

Violet looked through the window and stared at Wilbur leave, she never felt this way about a boy before. Tony may have been something but she knew Tony wasn't really for her and wouldn't like what she liked.

Wilbur didn't look back he was in a hurry but he was still thinking of Violet even just seconds after he left the café, he wanted to see her again and Violet felt the same way she wanted to see him again even if it was years after this event she wanted to see Wilbur again.

**So what do you think? I have been reading a bit about the Wilbur x Violet and I was really interested in doing a fanfiction about it so here is chapter 1. Tell me if you want this fanfiction to continue. **


End file.
